Known techniques may be used to compress User Datagram Protocol (UDP) packets. In the event of packet loss, the known techniques may perform certain packet loss procedures. These procedures, however, may exacerbate the packet loss. Accordingly, known techniques for compressing User Datagram Protocol packets may be unsatisfactory in certain situations.